The present invention relates to an image reproduction machine such as an electrophotographic copying machine or printer and, more particularly, to the integrated assembly of a thermostat and a thermister of a fixing device in an image reproduction machine such as an electrophotographic copying machine or printer.
In a conventional fixing device in an image reproduction machine such as an electrophotographic copying machine or printer, a temperature control element such as a thermal fuse is conventionally provided for preventing an abnormal temperature increase in the fixing device. The fixing device is provided for fixing a toner image of a copy paper. The toner image is produced by a photoreceptor with toner particles. The toner image is then transferred onto the copy paper and fixed with the fixing device.
When the temperature of the fixing device increases over a stably operable temperature, the copy paper may be fired. To prevent the increase of temperature over the stably operable temperature, the thermal fuse should be provided. However, a suitable structure for the fixing device with the temperature control element easily assembled thereto and with a highly reliable control element has not been proposed.